


Once a Kriegsmen, always a Kriegsmen

by Ooflord21000



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death Korps OC, Death Korps Peerage, Devil Death Korps, Fake Character Death, Gen, Gore, Killing, Minor Character Death, Murder, No Chaos, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Reincarnation, Violence, brutal killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: In life, war. In death, peace.In life, shame. In death, atonement.The famous words of the Death Korps.When a man stripped of his fear ends up in another world, the first thing he did was fight. The second thing he did was die. And the third thing he did was fight.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. A Man In A Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, the warhammer fans are scary O_O

The sound of gun fire came from every direction, imperials falling by the dozen. There was only one group who wasn’t fearful of the coming hoard of chaos. This group was known as the Death Korps of Krieg. They were humans bred for the sole purpose of combat. They were fearless and full of rage.

Without a single cry, they charged the oncoming horde of chaos. They had long run out of ammo, only holding their position with their melee weapons. A troop of thousands had been reduced to less than a hundred. Yet they still kept fighting.

With a wet sound, a Kriegsman decapitated a cultist with his shovel. Beside him, a fellow Kriegsman buried his Lasgun’s bayonet into the skull of a possessed. Nearby, another Kriegsman rode in on his Krieg Steed, taking limbs with his cutlass. One Kriegsman had begun using nothing but his fists, strangling a nearby cultist. A Kriegsman Engineer threw a canister of corrosive gas at a daemon, the gas eating through its flesh.

With a ruthless cheer, a Kriegsman ripped the throat of a cultist out, throwing it behind him. A Kriegsman beside him was cut in half by a possessed. With a cry, a Kriegsman Officer met the blade of a Corrupted Space Marine, his Chainsword viciously digging into the fleshy blade of the beast. The Officer cut through the blade, reaching the monster behind it. 

The Kriegsmen would not win this battle, despite their brutal will. However, they knew this. This fighting was just their final will, nothing would come of it. The Officer grabbed a Lasgun off of the dead body of a comrade. He quickly turned the weapon, emptying it into the sea of cultists. His unit had been shredded by this point, their souls joining their beloved God-Emperor. A roar came from behind him, followed by a wet tearing sound. Then all went black for the Kriegsman… 

Or at least it should have.

Death Korps Officer’s P.O.V

I looked around in confusion. The sights and sounds of war were gone, leaving only a forest in their wake. I looked around, finding my equipment fully restocked and repaired. I picked up the weapons without a second thought. Looking behind me, I notice a Krieg Steed. I walked over to the beast, quickly hopping onto its back.

I began my ride in a direction. I wasn’t sure what direction, but that didn’t matter. I’ll either find a friend or a foe, either is welcome. I rode for a long time, finding little but wild life. It was strange, not seeing constant war. I don’t like it. I ordered the Krieg Steed to stop its running, and instead to follow behind me.

I lifted my Lasgun over my shoulder. I began walking in a march. I passed more creatures, growing increasingly irritated at the lack of things to kill in the name of the God-Emperor. I eventually made it to a cave. I tied up my Krieg Steed, making sure it wouldn’t be snapping the rope. 

I walked into the cave, bringing out a fire kit I had on me. I sat the object down, firing a shot at it. The laser lit the kit on fire, resulting in a fire for the night. I wasn’t focused on that anymore though, only focusing on the beast I could see in the darkness. It was large, covered in blue scails. It had large wings on its equally as large back.

I did not know what this beast was, but it was in my way, in the way of the God-Emperor’s will. I lifted my lasgun to face the beast, pulling the trigger. With a brilliant flash, the gun sent out a laser bolt. The scales didn’t fare well, being incinerated off the side of the beast. The creature let out a roar, standing up with its giant legs. I felt the area around me heat up, my vision distorting.

I fired again, searing off more scails. The beast opened its mouth, revealing a glow on the inside. Without warning, a wave of fire erupted out of the beast. I dodged to the side, firing right down the creature's mouth. With an explosion of blood, the beast roared in rage. I was already moving though. I jumped on its neck, climbing my way onto its back. It tried its best to knock me off, but I held on tight. I grabbed my chainsword, revving the device up.

I slammed down with the spinning blade once, causing a crack.

I slammed down with the spinning blade twice, revealing flesh.

With a final great swing, I dug deep into the beast. I felt the teeth of my blade chip away at the spine of the beast, digging deeper by the second. The beast thrashed, trying to shake me off, but I held fast. In an act of desperation, the beast rolled on its back, knocking me off. I stood back up, ignoring my likely broken leg.

I drew my cutlass from my belt. The cutlass had always been a simple display piece, but as a Kriegsman, if it was sharp it was a weapon. I charged again, only to get completely enveloped in its jaw. I turned around in the cramped place, spreading my legs in order to keep myself from being digested. I thrusted upwards with my cutlass, reaching bone.

Before I could try and break the bone, I was spat out of the mouth. I tried to bring up my Lasgun, only to be knocked back into the cave wall. I quickly grabbed a grenade, throwing it at the beast. It ate it out of the air, showing its lack of intelligence. With a bang, the beast's mouth flew open, bits of gore flying out. Just as I was standing up, the beast turned into a… human?

I walked forwards, grabbing my chainsword which fell away earlier. I lifted the blade, preparing to execute whatever kind of xeno was in my presence. I slammed my blade down, the xeno dodging to the side. I lifted my foot, slamming it down on the xeno’s face. It was at this moment that I realised the xeno’s legs had stopped working, I guess I did a lot more damage to its spine then I thought. With a savage smile, I lifted my blade, shoving it through the xeno’s mid torso. 

Blood spurted up, covering my mask. I reached for my cutlass. I had never been very good at overly showy kills, but I think I can pull one off. “For the crime of existing, it is with the guidance of the God-Emperor that I sentence you to death via Kriegsmen.” I said. I just now noticed the creature's mouth moving, but I wasn’t in the mood for the xeno’s cries for mercy.

Before I could put the disgusting xeno out of my misery, a blast of fire came from behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in green. A psyker, great. I lifted my cutlass, preparing to end the miserable scum. I charged forwards, seemingly surprising the man. I jumped up, bringing my cutlass down on the man, only for him to dodge. His lips moved, but I didn’t bother listening to his words. 

I took another swing, my enemy dodging it with ease. I suddenly miss fighting the large target that would hold still for me. I grabbed my Lasgun, bringing up to fire. I fired my first bolt. The man lifted his hand, my attack redirecting itself at me, searing a hole through my shoulder. Luckily that was a weaker shot, or I would have lost my arm. I threw my Lasgun to the side, instead drawing my chainsword from the xeno’s body. 

I charged forwards with my bloody weapon. I missed my first shot, only to come up in another swing. The attack dug into his arm, lightly scratching his bones. He looked surprised, not that I cared. I pressed forwards, now dual wielding my chainsword and cutlass. The man kept dodging, almost as if he was testing me. I would not let this stand.

Stomped my foot on the ground twice, loudly enough that it could be heard outside of the cave. The man looked briefly confused, only for his eyes to widen as my powerful Krieg Steed came galloping forwards. I quickly hopped onto the mount, grabbing my lance in exchange for my cutlass. I charged forwards, leaning to the side, narrowly avoiding a blast of something. 

I charged with my seemingly blunt spear tip. The psyker must have seen this as a faint, so he allowed it to hit him. Big mistake. The tip exploded, bathing the man in fire and shrapnel. I didn’t wait to check if he survived, instead coming in with an executioner slash. I was stopped by the air in front of my seemingly becoming a wall. I was seemingly suspended in the air by air. I still attempted to swing my blade downwards, my arm eventually breaking from the amount of force I put on it. I looked up to see the psyker, standing without an injury.

I didn’t even notice the pillar of rock that suddenly found its way in my chest, spending my last few minutes alive trying my hardest to kill the man before me.


	2. A Tasty Snack

I opened my eyes.

I don’t know where I am, but it sure isn’t the God-Emperor's loving embrace. I quickly reached to my side, only to find my chainsword missing. I decided to instead reach for the knife in my boot. I pulled the ten inch long monster of a knife out of my boot, then stood up. I was in some sort of room, perhaps a dungeon without bars. I began walking forwards, ready to gut anything I came across. 

I soon found an exit to the room, which I kicked down. I found a surprised human in a servant's clothing. I went off on instinct, stabbing my knife through the woman’s skull. Sure enough, on closer inspection, this was an abhuman. They had animal parts, disgusting. I began moving again.

Down the hallway I walked, killing another servant. I soon found what looked like an armory. I quickly found and grabbed my possessions. Moving on, I didn’t find much else. I did find a room with numerous chess pieces. I don’t know why, but I felt like they were important. I grabbed a set of them, shoving them in my pocket. After a little bit of searching, I found a king piece to finish the set.

I continued walking, running a servant threw with my chainsword as I walked. I soon found a window of sorts. I kicked it down, shattering it. I hopped out of the building, falling a good three stories. I don’t know how, but I survived without a single scratch. I’m not sure how, but I’m not complaining. 

I began my walk again. It appears that I’m in a town of some sorts, strange. I began my march forwards. I looked up, wincing as I looked at the sun. This place looks like a hive world, it should be easy to find a radio to call down the Imperial forces. I didn’t see many people around, not sure why.

I heard a sound behind me, prompting me to swing around with my chainsword. I decapitated a ragged child who was trying to pickpocket me. I kicked their body to the side, looking at it in distaste. I walked forwards, ignoring the people staring at me fearfully. I turned on my infrared vision, my mask flaring to life.

I shot up on the roof of a building, popping a filthy xeno’s brain. Another beast that was part human, part animal. I started my walk up once again. The only sound in the street was my boots thumping on the streets. 

I soon had left the city boarders, finding myself in another one after a few hours. I looked around, eventually setting my eyes on an abandoned building of sorts. I walked inside it, Lasgun raised. Empty, good. I sat down against a wall, pulling a MRE out of my coat pocket. As I tore it open, I took a minute to ponder where I might be. 

I believe based on the evidence I have, that this is a splinter world. I have yet to see a single mention of the God-Emperor. And the buildings are outdated. Now the real question is how I got here. From what I understand, you don’t die twice and continue living. Perhaps the God-Emperor has deemed my presence necessary. I must have been sent here to save humanity from all of the abhumans and xenos.

I finished preparing my MRE, lifting my mask off of my face. It was actually quite the difficult task to pry off my mask, mainly because it required me to manually unscrew a few bolts. Once I got it off, I dug into the meal. I finished it relatively quickly, washing it down with a drink from my flask. I reattached my mask, making sure that it was fastened tightly. 

Before I could rig the area with an early detection system, I heard a sound near me. I quickly turned around, lifting my chainsword. “What’s a lone Devil doing in my hideout?” a voice asked from somewhere in the room. I revved the blade, preparing for the voice. “I haven’t seen many Strays, and when I do, they normally are disgustingly mutated.” the voice said. I stopped paying attention. I instead activated my infrared. 

In the darkness, I could see a winged creature. A xeno, great. I charged forwards, lifting my blade above my head. With a great stroke of the blade, I dug my blade into the xeno’s leg, leaving it attached by a string of skin. The xeno screamed in pain and rage, summoning numerous spears of light. A psyker as well? 

I dodged one, only to have a second go through my shoulder. It got wedged in my shoulder, causing a burning sensation like none I had felt before. I quickly grabbed the weapon, ignoring how it burnt my hands through my gloves. I used it to block another spear, cutting another in half with my chainsword. The xeno seemed in shock, perhaps he accepted me to succumb to the pain? It may have been the worst burn I’ve ever felt, but I’ve faced worse pain.

I got close to the xeno, jamming its own spear through its wing, pining it to the wall. I did the same to the other with my knife. It lifted its hand, only to have it cut off by my chainsword. I did the same to the other. The xeno was screaming in pain by now, which I shut up by plunging my hand into its neck, ripping out anything I could find. I ended up ripping out an entire chunk of the spine. 

I threw the mess to the side, watching with mild interest as the spear evaporated. I retrieved my chainsword, ripping it from the wall. The body of the xeno hit the ground with a wet thump. I looked over at my shoulder, lifting it up and down a few times. It should be fine if I stop the bleeding. I quickly pulled out the small first aid kit that all units were required to have. I very well might be the first Kriegsmen to use one of these.

After I dressed my wound, I turned to the xeno’s body. I looked around the area, noticing a cooling unit against the wall. I turned back to the xeno, or premium steak as it would soon be classified. I set to butchering my next meal with my cutlass.


	3. Wait a minute, who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd mention that from this point on, any personality changes are the results of the evil pieces, or chess pieces for those who haven't seen Highschool DxD.

I leaned back in front of the small fire I had made, enjoying a slab of meat. It was a bit chewy, but was better than an MRE. I had set up an early alarm sitting, allowing me to sleep through the night. It was now the morning, and I was having a breakfast steak. Normally I could go at least a week without food, but my metabolism seems to have gone up.

That wasn’t my priority at the moment though. My current priority was to make this building more defendable. I had four sandbags on me, which wasn’t much. I could probably rig the place with all the barbed wire I found in the back of the building. The building was so far in the outskirts, that it was surrounded by forest, so I began to tie barbed wire throughout the trees. 

As I walked through the area, I found something. It was the corpse of the Death Rider that had died in the battle against the chaos. Beside him was a Krieg Steed, the beast eating grass near the Rider’s corpse. I leaned down to the body, ready to start looting the body, only for my pocket to move on its own, nudging the corpse of the Rider. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the chess pieces I had taken earlier. Oddly enough, the king piece had disappeared. Even stranger, the knight piece was glowing. I lifted the horse shaped piece, looking at it, then the Rider. I put the piece up to the Rider’s chest, only for the piece to sink into the Rider’s body. 

Like magic, the Rider’s body began to sew its wounds together. The Rider twitched for a second before standing up. “Sir?” The rider asked. I nodded slowly, still in confusion over what I had seen. “Where are we sir? This isn’t the chaos battle field.” the Rider observed. “I am unaware of where we are, only that it appears to be a splinter world occupied by humans, abhumans, mutants, and xenos.” I explained, disclosing the knowledge I had gained.

“Understood sir, do we have a base of operations yet?” the Rider asked. “We do, I was just setting up the basic defenses. You will assist me once you return your mount to the base.” I ordered. “Understood sir.” the Rider gave me a quick salute, hopping onto his mount and heading back towards the base.

I was left in silence. Rather than wonder what had just happened, I set back to my work. I guess I’ll have to look out for more Kriegsmen, with the possibility of reviving them. The Imperium will grow even stronger with this technology. 

The Rider soon made his way back, quickly taking a roll of barbed wire from my arm, quickly stringing trees together with the spiked string. We worked for a while, in complete silence. We were unfortunately interrupted by the early warning system going off. I quickly began to run back, drawing my chainsword. I made it to the base, only finding a cat. I looked at the cat, then back at the warning system. It was run off of a trip wire system, the trip wire higher up than the cat's head reached. “Xeno scum.” I said simply, slashing my chainsword. To confirm my suspicions, the beast took a human form.

Before it could do anything, the Rider’s Krieg Steed slammed its mighty hooves onto the xeno’s skull. It didn’t kill the xeno, but it certainly injured it. I walked forwards, lifting my blade high in the air. I swung it down in an executioner swing, clearing the xeno’s head off its shoulders. 

“Any idea what kind of xeno this thing is sir?” the Rider asked. “Not the faintest clue, and I don’t care to figure it out either.” I said, pulling out my knife. I crouched down, setting to cleaning the meat. “Sir, with all due respect, what are you doing?” the Rider asked. “Our food stores are low, I believe we should be able to sustain ourselves off of the xeno meat until we find a way off of this backwards planet. Now get back to setting up our defenses.” I ordered the Rider. He saluted with a nod, grabbing two bundles of barbed wire. 

It didn’t take me long to clean the xeno, filling away its meat in the cooling unit. The Rider made his way back, saluting me. “Sir, the barbed wire has been set up all around the base.” He said. I nodded at him. “What is our plan now sir? I haven’t heard any plans for an assault yet.” The Rider questioned. “I would be planning an assault, but I don’t have any idea where the xenos are even hiding. Trust me, once I figure it out, we will destroy their entire population.” I reassured.

“Understood sir.” he said with a nod. I looked out one of the windows, the gears in my head grinding together as I stared at the sun. “We should board up those windows.” I said. I grabbed a pallet off of the ground. “Find something to attach these to the window with.” I ordered the Rider. “Yes sir.” he said, running over to the saddle of his Krieg Steed. He came back with a hammer and a few nails. A very primitive tool, but it would do the job.

After a while, we had covered all of the windows. I walked back over to my impromptu seat, sitting down on it. I lit a fire using an item I had found that made a small amount of flames when flicked. “Come sit and eat, tomorrow we’ll scout out the nearby town for xenos.” I said, preparing a slab of meat over the fire. With a nod, the Rider sat on the seat across from me.

We spent the rest of the night by the fire, eating steak. The thoughts of our upcoming mission pushed to the back of our minds.


	4. Cultist Paste

“You see anything yet Rider?” I asked the Death Rider over my radio. “Nothing sir, these xenos seem to be good at hiding.” the Rider responded. I put my radio back into my pocket, instead grabbing some binoculars. I looked through them, trying to spot something. So far I hadn’t found out much, although I do have a name for where we are. This place is supposedly called ‘Kuoh Town’. 

I slowly made my way across the rooftops I was in. I was currently taking a route to the apparent schooling location of this place, as the people I had ‘interviewed’ so far seemed to recall the place being the center of strange occurrences. I looked through my binoculars again, surveying the area. Yet again, there was nothing. I continued this cycle for a while, continuing to hunt for anything that even resembled a xeno.

I shifted behind my armor. The plating wasn’t exactly meant to be worn out of combat. I mean, in combat it was truthfully a useful suit. Outside of combat though, I didn’t have anything to distract myself from how it ripped away at my skin. However, my skin was secondary to the destruction of the xenos. I was now at the school location, peering through my binoculars. I could see multiple human children going about their days. 

I found a nice perch on top of the building's roof. I sat there for a while without a single disturbance, simply watching for anything strange. I was interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind me. I quickly stood up, turning around to face the intruder. The intruder was a girl coming in at about four feet tall. I stared at her, questioning if she was what she appeared to be. She didn’t feel right, not like a human child should feel like. Making up my mind, I drew my chainsword, revving the device up.

The child seemed content with proving my theory, as she suddenly launched herself at me. I swung with my chainsword, the teeth of the blade grazing her stomach. She seemed surprised by my attack, though I’m not sure why. I made it plenty clear that I was going to kill her. I grabbed my Hellpistol, firing a shot at the xeno. She barely dodged past the bolt, the heat it gave off leaving a nasty burn. I used the xeno’s pain as a distraction to advance. I sprinted forwards, lifting my blade above my head. I brought it down, the xeno rolling just enough to only lose an arm. Instead of fighting or running away, the xeno held its bloody stump and cried. 

“Pathetic.” I simply said. Before I could kill the xeno, a burst of energy knocked me away. The xeno grew a cat tail and ears. I fired my Hellpistol again, only to have the xeno dodge instantly. I went to swing my blade, but the xeno easily dodged, jumping over me and driving a fist into my back. I rolled a bit, coming to a stop at the edge of the building. I sprinted forwards again, abandoning my Hellpistol for my cutlass. I missed a swing of my chainsword, only for the xeno to dodge into my cutlass. I scored a hit directly on the stomach, slicing through skin and organs alike. The xeno fell to the ground, holding its stomach in agony. I lifted my boot, then began repeatedly slamming my foot onto the xeno’s face. Soon it’s skull was reduced to nothing but paste. 

I looked around, only now noticing the handful of students leaving in the direction of an old, decrepit building. 

III

“You see anything yet Rider?” The Officer said over the radio. “Nothing sir, these xenos seem to be good at hiding.” I responded, keeping an eye out for anything strange. After I didn’t receive a response, I put my radio back into my side. I was currently investigating a place of worship. I truthfully just want to kill anything I find in it for heresy. I walked through the door, finding two cultists. With a roar of anger at the mere sight of a cultist, I ran forward as fast as I could. I decapitated one of them with my cutlass, and grabbed the other by the neck, ripping out as many tendons as I could get in my hand. 

Looking around, I saw what was obviously a trap door under an altar. I kicked the door in, jumping into the lower area. I found numerous cultists, three winged women, and a differently dressed cultist hung on a cross. I felt my anger raise to a whole new level. At least I could stop these heretics before they completed whatever ritual they intended to do. I decapitated the nearest cultist with my cutlass, then proceeded to kill three cultists with a single shot from my laspistol. The cultists all drew their weapons, energy blades. How could mere cultists have such weapons?

I dodged one cultist who jumped at me, slicing their spine into two half with my cutlass. I fired another shot from my laspistol, cutting a hole through a cultist's head. Two cultists suddenly launched themselves at me. I dodged one, but the second landed a slice along my arm. For some reason, it burnt aggressively. I slammed my foot onto one of them, their back bending around my foot. I cut the others leg off, leaving them to bleed out. The xenos seemed to be attempting to continue the ritual, so I killed their sacrifice with a shot to the head.

This seemed to agitate them, as they suddenly threw spears of light at me. I used a nearby cultist as a meat shield, blocking the spears. I fired around my shield with my laspistol, scoring a hit through one of the xenos wings. I think all of the cultists are dead, so these xenos are my last targets. I fired my laspistol again, missing this time. My shield was hit again, this time simply splitting in half.

I chucked the body to the side, instead opting to charge forwards. With a sprint, I made it to the xenos incredibly fast. I must have more adrenaline in my body than I thought. I lifted my cutlass, slicing the wing off of one of the xenos. I grabbed the flightless xeno by the hair, using it to block two more spears, killing it. I threw the xeno aside, firing a blast from my laspistol through the other one. The last one left was shorter than the others. I grabbed it by the shirt, slamming it’s small body into a wall hard enough to knock it out.

I grabbed a piece of wood off of the ground, ramming it through the xeno’s body. This also pinned it to the wall. With a smile, I began to set up the handful of explosives I had on me.


End file.
